50 Reasons Why You Don't Want 2 go on a Date w
by BellaVoce4
Summary: Here's some tips for when you go on a date with the infamous Shishwakamaru g1rls go wildSo beware of what not to do! Watch out please....


Y: Yusuke G: Genkai DxK: DARKxKRAD SD: Scarlette Dream

Y/G: 1. When Shishi meets you at your door, Remember to say, "Hi, how are you, nice to meet you." **NOT THE CHOURS of a THOUSAND SKULLS**. Otherwise it will cause a BIG problem

Y/G: 2. Two seconds into the date, he will compliment himself and you should too.

Y/G: 3. Right before you enter "HIS" ( Y and G do the peace-bunny-eared-up-and-down thingy) favorite restaurant…Um…make sure you don't let him kill the other "HUMANS" having their insane little meals.

Y/G: 4. Watch out for Hiei and Yoko Kurama (**THERE UNDER YOUR TABLE.**)

Y/G: 5. Make sure they **_DON'T_** hump you. (May cause servile illnesses)

Y/G: 6. Don't let Shishi drink **ANY** sake.

Y/G: 7. REMINDER: **_do not, I repeat…Do NOT let him get on top of the Bar._**

Y/G: 8. Don't play, sing, or let him hear the Yu Yu Theme song "Smile Bomb" or "That's a Smile that's a Bomb". (Or whatever it is…who cares)

DxK: (clears throat) My Ra do you have to get it completely correct…Anyways can we please move on…I mean look at the audience, they came here for the feeling of it… **can you say READ**

Y/G: Fine, you know we're doing our job that **YOU** gave us.

DxK: Yah, and I work for Ra, Marik, and "his rod". So shut your fhking holes and do it.

Y/G: (Eyes become tiny as they can possibly go and in a pip-squeak voice) okay.

DxK: Man, what do I do to deserve this? u.u

Y/G: (still in squeaky voice…gulp) It causes him to sing, (shades SD) dance, (o.0 twitch SD) and strip (drool SD…DxK whoa…spits out a whole glass of…ah…lets not go there.)

DxK: Oops…sorry Yusuke…err I…kind of got a little over due.(chuckles) Um, Marik can I please some more of the so called _mystery stuff _you call.

Marik: Yes baby, hear you go.

Y/G: (twitch, twitch, and twitch )

DxK: Mmmm…Ma…rik…(sucking on Ra knows what)

Y/G: 9. Don't let him reach for his _South Park_ boxers.

DxK: Hey is that even …I am not going to start because I'm busy with someone.

Y/G: 10. Make him put his shirt and pants back on.

SD: Even though he looks sexy without them.

Y/G: 11. Don't let him have any dessert…it makes him do **BAD** things.

Y/G: 12. When he gets ready to pay the casher, don't let him use his Banshi Shriek Sword.

Y/G: 13. When you exit the half destroyed restaurant, make sure you say "Nice boxers" I'm sure he'll take that as your "Thank you".

Y/G: 14. Your turn is up next…you take him to your favorite Dance Club.

Y/G: 15. Where he hears the Yu Yu theme song…**AGAIN**

DxK: Oh $h!t, not this again, it's like listening to Eminem all-day, 24 hours a week. (I once tried this in real life, never try it)

Y: Gee, that's harsh

G: Shut up dimwit. We have to continue otherwise we'll loose our jobs…remember.

Y/G: 16. After that disaster has been fixed. You place your request and hit the dance floor. But someone before you had already placed a request! So it was a bad song, and Shishi-kun decides to add the screams of the dance to the mix.

SD: And watch the people drop like flies.

Y/G: 17. You've stolen his sword. He won't get it back till _LATER…_( yep that "later")

DxK: Oh dear Ra …you filthy hentai's!

SD: Talk about youDxK.

DxK: OOU…ohhhh crap, I'm soooo dead!

Y/G: (continuing) He's unhappy…until he figures out **WHAT **'later' means.

Y/G: 18. Finally, your request plays its "Simple and Clean". Your embarrassed by his dancing…

DxK: (yawn) No dip Sherlock.

Y/G: (clears throat) Then you figure out that he's not 'dancing' he's flirting with other **_women_**! So you go and dump your Strawberry Daiquiri on his head.

SD: Go you!

Y/G: 19. After he attempts to wash out his hair y-…

DxK: Hey it's the same color as Genkai's…(hit by G's spirit wave) Ow. Genkai, stupid brat. Like that hurt, try having Marik stick his Millennium Rod up your $$.

G: Okay, I'll stop now.

DxK: It didn't hurt for me...Ra it felt great.

Y: Yah, because he does that every night to you.

DxK: Just get finished already.

Y/G: -you go back dancing to 'S and C'.

SD: Hey, it's a long song, if you ever heard it.

G: You realize how incredibly hot he is…so does everyone else.

DxK: Guys too 0.o… that's not right or maybe it is.

SD: DxK, always the yaoi-lover type…one time she saw two gays walking down the street hugging and kissing each other, and she told me that she wanted to-

MK: (realizes that SD is talking about her love story between gays and covers SD's mouth) Okay SD that's enough. ( blush) (Really, this is a **_true story_** people!)

Y/G: 20. He gets on the bar 'Drunk'-

DxK: See watcha did you broke the frickin rules!

G: -and starts to dance (yep just like before). This includes Marik, who decides to take over…and Yusuke to hop on the bar and shake their sexy buns.

SD/DxK: (drool)

G: 21. All three begin to fight, they fall into an ice-cream bar.

DxK: Where in Egypt did that come from?

SD: Random Bowl of Plot Holes to make the story longer. And they start rolling on the floor. TM.

G: SD and DxK have passed out from massive nose bleed here! Is there a doctor in the house! Oh well, I'll leave it for Yukina to take care of.

G: 22. Chocolate syrup, sprinkles, Oreos…-,

DxK: (somehow recovers without Yukina's healing powers and becomes…**_really hyper_** )- Hey! **ORO**, Kenshin Himura's favorite cookie!

SD: (somehow also recovers) **SHUT THE HELL UP DxK!**

G:…whip cream, ice-cream, etc. went every where, more importantly the guys!

SD/DxK: (looks at each other) **HOLY SHI-**

Yukina:(finally decides to show up) Shiitake mushrooms!

G: 23. Shishi, Marik, and Yusuke notice the crowd that has gathered around and begin to dance for their viewing pleasure.

G: 24. You can't stand seeing your date being drooled on, so you slaughter all of them. (except for Yusuke, Shishi, Marik…

DxK: Wait, Marik I thought I got rid of him.

Y: (continuing from G) Genkai, SD, DxK, and yourself.

Y: 25. On your way to the movies, you wander about the headlines your murder will make.

DxK: **Oh My God**…that's bad. Hey, that sounds like me!

Y: 26. You pick one. During it, he falls asleep and falls onto your lap. "He looks soo cute when he sleeps." You lean down to kiss him and he kisses back!

SD: That hentai was pretending!

Y: You slap him, and then you apologize for the humongous hand mark. Onward with the date.

DxK: Such a harsh move.

Y: 27. When he gets hungry, and asks you to go to the snack bar and get a huge bag of Pixie Stix, give the whole bag to him.

DxK: Gee, I wonder where he will stick them.

G: Doesn't that result in a sugar high?

SD: Of course! Of course! He'll put those in his pants and say "Wanta Pixie Stix!"

Y: She scares me sometimes…once he does that you say to him "Can I unzip your pants and have some of your stixs to eat?"

G: I'm pretty sure he'll say "Fine with me babe."

Y: 28. once you start doing that, people in the theater will hear you two. And they'll start scotching away, while you start making out with Shishi-kun.

Y/G: 29. While your in the movies you meet Frank 'yup that Frank'

SD: Oh, from **_Never Let Ryou Baby-sit…_**NIFTY!

Frank: I want to throw same more cows off the roofs. And I want a Twinkie.

DxK: (Frank sees DxK with a Twinkie and is about to eat it from her hand)Fine have it for all I care. (sobs)Here (cries)

SD: MOO!

Random-person-from-Florida: Frank! What did I tell you last time? **Not…To…Throw… Random…Cows…OFF…THE…ROOF! (**saying it slowly so Frank can understand

Frank: Can you please give me a Twinkie to repeat that?

Random-person-from-Florida (because that's where SD and I'm from and it's a nifty place)…Oh hell just call him Bob: **I SAID NOT TO THROW RANDOM COWS OFF THE FHKIN ROOF!** (gives Frank the damn Twinkie)

DxK: Err…okay then, people can you please get back to the frickin story. Well, never mind because this is bad, cows, Twinkies, and little children are being flung off the roofs. (yes, a random storm of flying cows, Twinkies, and little midget children ) OW!

** SAYONARA**

** SEE YA ON 30-50**

SD: Bye, Bye.

Chibi Marik: Please review!

DxK: Please be sure to tune in for the second chapter...So, thanks for reading and we'll see you next time!


End file.
